


can't win me

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, kyle/rogelio if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Always thinking, always awake, always wondering.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	can't win me

**Author's Note:**

> might update, might not who knows.

_ At the root of all of his memories there is someone, a consistant presence Kyle is forever chasing, when the world was brighter Rogelio was there. Always looking as though he was thinking long and hard about something. Kyle always wondering what Rogelio thought about on long nights when he would catch him awake.  _

_ Always thinking, always awake, always wondering. _

Kyle wasn’t sure where they found him, they never quite said. All he remembers is the taste of metal and the cold tile against his skin, nothing more. Only remembering his past in memories that seem more and more like dreams. 

They say he was abandoned, they say he was left to die, Kyle isn’t sure either way because he can’t remember.

_ He lost again. He always loses, and as always Lonnie scowls at him and looks disappointed.  _

Who is Lonnie? He wonders, the name conjures up a series of images and emotions he can’t quite place. 

He is alone in his cell waiting until 6 o'clock when his limbs will carry him to wherever he is willed to go. 

There will be someone else in the room looking very frightened and then his mind will blissfully go blank until he awakes in his cell once again. 

it’s not unpleasant. 

If you can forget the looks in their eyes. 

_ This feels like an ending, like a goodbye, but it isn’t a goodbye there’s just the feeling this is how everything ends. Rogelio who resides in all of his memories, takes a hold of his hand as the finality of the moment washes over them and- _

The alarm begins to ring, 6 o’clock has come, his limbs begin to whirr, it is time.


End file.
